


Level 7

by writingramblr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Pilot Episode, possibly ridiculous beyond belief, totally an original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Phil is talking with Maria during the first 10-15 minutes of the pilot of Agents of Shield there was this bit of dialogue that really stuck out. SO much in fact someone gif'd it to point out this stuff. And i wrote this drabble while distractedly watching the rest of the episode. Before finding that gif set.<br/>and it follows most of the Maria/Phil drabbles i've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level 7

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant gif set/tumblr post:  
> http://assvengrrs.tumblr.com/post/62229288513

“Tahiti was nice. You should go sometime. A couple days off, some sun, might do you good. It’s a magical place.”

Phil smiled at her, and she could only pray he didn’t see the anger in the way she held her jaw tight.

“No thanks. Three days of that and I’d be back, begging for another mission.”

“Perhaps that’s the idea.”

As he walked away, she could only smile half heartedly at his back.

“Tahiti? That’s what he thinks happened? He really doesn’t know does he?”

Dr. Streiten murmured from her side, and she shrugged,

“He can never know. Let him think what he wants.”

Maria Hill was still a bit tense, still holding in anger towards Nick Fury. He had only granted her Level 7 clearance a week after Phil Coulson had supposedly died.

***

She had mourned for that long agonizing week over his death. She had known about the subterfuge with the collectible Captain America cards, but she had no idea the amount of secrecy Fury had resorted to.

Once she was handed the folder, and finished reading it, she had been unable to control herself.

She had leapt from her chair, and thrown the files across the room, stunning Fury.

“Hill! Pull yourself together.”

Tears streamed down her face, and her voice wavered with the emotion that was far from subtle,

“How dare you. You pull a stunt like this, and expect me to be perfectly okay with it? I thought he was gone. I thought he had _died._ ”

Fury sighed, and his hand rose to his temples, where he massaged the aching muscles,

“Yes. I know. But they needed the push. And you didn’t need to know. Until now. I need you to bring him back to speed. There is a slight problem.”

Maria stood still, pausing her furious pacing,

“What? What more could there be wrong? My entire world has been turned upside down and inside out, _again,_ for the second time in as many weeks.”

At the look from Fury, she collapsed back into the black leather chair she had kicked halfway across the room.

“He thinks he’s been recovering in Tahiti.

The truth is a bit more complicated.

He was in a coma, and the injury was very severe. Phil Coulson almost did die.

But I couldn’t let that happen. I ordered the doctor, Dr. Streiten, whom you will meet very shortly, to inject him with the prototype Super Serum. We synthesized it from Steve Rogers’ blood. It took some time, and for a while there I thought we’d lose him, but he finally woke up, and returned to the land of the living.

It was a simple matter to explain his rejuvenated appearance and healed skin. I need you to play along.”

Maria was astonished. She thought that all experiments with replicating the super serum had failed. Doctor Bruce Banner was proof enough of that.

All this time, SHEILD had simply been hiding the truth, and hoarding the science.

She gritted her teeth, and nodded, thoughts whirling out of control even as she spoke,

“What should I say when I see him?”

Fury shrugged,

“'Nice to have you back?' I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Maria nodded, and stood again, this time with much less violence,

“May I be dismissed?”

Nick nodded, and waved to the files,

“I’ll make sure to furnish you with a fresh copy if need be. You are dismissed Agent Hill. Oh, and one more thing, welcome to Level 7.”

***

**END**


End file.
